La aventura en una Dimension Alterna
by Leo41057
Summary: Naruto-Saint Seiya-Fairy Tail combinados en una historia que se desarrollara en un Universo Alterno y con los descendientes de los ninjas mas fuertes de la Aldea de la Hoja que se veran involucrados en una aventura que combinara Chakra, Cosmos y Magia
1. Capítulo 1

_-_ _La aldea de la hoja es muy aburrida ... con muchos avances tecnológicos._ _-recostado bajo un árbol de cerezo que era el único árbol en la zona por culpa de la urbanización que estaba sufriendo la mítica y legendaria Aldea de la Hoja, lugar de muchas leyendas que marcaron antes y después del mundo Ninja, un chico de doce años de edad, de cabello negro en punta hacia arriba y con dos mechones rubios cayendo por su frente, de ojos de color negro y de vestido con una musculosa de color verde oscuro, un pantalón corto de color azul oscuro con líneas blancas, sandalias ninjas de color azul eléctrico, un porta-armas en su pierna derecha, un collar con un pentagrama invertido colgado en su cuello y el logotipo de su clan marcado a su espalda se observan la distancia en una dirección en donde se levantaban gigantescos edificios en donde antes fueron casas nomas. -_ _Hace una semana que no tenemos una misión como la gente. Pasear animales o cuidar bebes no es lo mío. ¡Yo nací para ser el mejor ninja, maldición!_

 _-_ _No te quejes, Lucas_ _. - "aquel que es luminoso" o "el que resplandece". Así se llama el pelícano de doce años que se recuesta contra el tronco de un árbol de cerezos al momento de escuchar como una aguda voz femenina se dirige a él retándolo por estar quejándose a las seis de la mañana, momento en el cual el sol comenzaba a salir en la Aldea de la Hoja modernizada y en el cual se debería estar durmiendo, cosa que este chico no estaba haciendo. -_ _Si me trajiste a las rastras aquí solo para que te escuche la queja por no tener una misión ... me vuelves mejor a tu habitación. Aún puede dormir un par de horas más_ _._

 _-_ _Enojona como siempre, Laly. Juntarte con Kurama te hace muy mal, ¿Sabias? -_ _el enorme Zorro de las Nueve colas. Aquel de vez cuando se destruyó la Aldea de la Hoja y que luego se convirtió en el pilar de esta durante una guerra duradera, ahora se ha vuelto sellado dentro del cuerpo del pequeño Lucas de doce años de edad, lo cual es convertible en un descendiente oficial del legendario Naruto Uzumaki protector de la Aldea y Séptimo Hokage de esta persona que tenía una gran cantidad de información al respecto, pero que no era accesible a nadie de la aldea que no fuera el mismo Hokage o el que lo heredaría._

 _-_ _Y tú despreocupado como siempre. ¿Acaso no sabe que el sueño es lo que vuelve bella a una dama como yo?_

 _-Eso sí cuando adoptas tu forma humana, pero como neko dejas mucho que desear jajajaja._ _Dijo el chico de manera burlona al mismo tiempo que observaba el rostro de la pequeña gatita de color celeste, la cual ahora era lo mismo que estaba fulminando con la mirada por considerar el comentario de su amigo un insulto hacia su persona gatuna. El "modo fulminador" de la pequeña gatita celeste llamada Laly continuo por varios segundos más en los cuales Lucas no dejaba de reírse, pero esto dejo de suceder al sentir como una pequeña pero importante, brisa se levantó en ese lugar al mismo tiempo que la apariencia modernizada de su aldea se transforma de una manera extraña convirtiéndose en un campo de flores que se extienden por kilómetros y kilómetros hacia el horizonte plagado de construcciones antiguas que tenían completamente confuso al pelinegro,_

 _-_ _Si aprecias a las mujeres ... deberías saber que eso es ofensivo para cualquiera mujer y mar gatuna o no_ _. "¿Qué es eso?" Lucas estaba recostado en el suelo y que el árbol de cerezos se había esfumado totalmente junto al resto de su aldea, una misteriosa mujer de larga cabellera negra como la noche, ojos del mismo color que su cabello y un rostro definitivamente hermoso que dejo embobado a Lucas desde el momento en que se observaba a su visitante, quien vestía con un vestido totalmente anormal para la vista del pelícano que ahora lo hacía para mirar un poco de distancia de este que ya lo sabía . -_ _Mi nombre es Pandora y deberías tratar mejor a las mujeres. Después de todo ... una mujer te dio la vida._

 _-_ _¿Quién demonios eres?_ _–quizás fue por su instinto animal que le ayuda a predecir los peligros cerca suyo o quizás fue por otro motivo, pero la pequeña gatita de color celeste no dudo ni un segundo en colocarse delante de su mejor amigo por si las intenciones de la misteriosa mujer era atacar al hipnotizado pelinegro que no mostraba signos de vida desde la aparición de esta mujer, como si este estuviera metido dentro de un Genjutsu. -_ _¡Responde! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Lucas?! ¡¿Por qué no reacciona?!_

 _-_ _Para ser una neko…hablas muchos, ¿Sabes?_ _–y sin siquiera mover un musculo de su cuerpo, una pequeña presión de aire acumulado salió desprendida del cuerpo de esta mujer llamada Pando logrando golpear de lleno el cuerpo de Laly sin que esta alcanzara a hacer algo para esquivarlo. Debido a que el golpe que recibió era muy poderoso para su pequeño cuerpo, Laly cayo duramente contra el suelo levantando un poco de polvo y flores que comenzaron a levitar alrededor del cuerpo de Lucas, quien gracias a estos pequeños pétalos logro recuperarse del estado en el que estaba para poder reaccionar rápidamente y así levantar el cuerpo de su pequeña compañera inconsciente en sus brazos. –_ _Lamento eso, pero…si no la dejaba inconsciente podría interferir en nuestra charla_ _._

 _-_ _¿Charla? Dime quien eres y que quieres…y te prometo que no te matare por lastimar a Laly_ _. –dijo Lucas totalmente enfadado y con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que observaba fijamente al precioso rostro de su visitante que se había atrevido a lastimar a su mejor amiga gatuna, lo cual instintivamente le hizo cambiar la tonalidad negra de sus ojos por una roja carmesí con dos tomoes en el ojo derecho y tres tomoes en el ojo izquierdo._

 _-_ _Como ya le dije, mi nombre es Pandora. He venido aquí por usted, Lucas-sama._

 _-_ _¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!_ _–aunque estaba exigiéndole a su visitante que le respondiera su pregunta, Lucas también se encontraba retrocediendo varios pasos de manera nerviosa al mismo tiempo que Pandora se le acercaba sin pudor hasta quedar solamente a cinco centímetros de su rostro, cosa que lo puso aún más nervioso por no saber que estaba por hacerle esta mujer._

 _-_ _Uno de mis deberes como la hermana mayor y protectora del Dios Hades…es saber el nombre de su nueva reencarnación._

 _-_ _¿Reen…carnación? –_ _pregunto Lucas de manera confundida al mismo tiempo que usaba su Sharingan para revisar de arriba abajo el cuerpo casi desarrollado por completo de la misteriosa mujer que le estaba haciendo retroceder lentamente en cierta dirección sin saber que esa dirección lo llevaba hacia una pared sin salida. –_ _O-oye… ¿Q-que intentas hacer?_

 _-_ _Esto_ _… -y sin aviso previo debido a que ya tenía a su presa acorralada contra un muro de una de las construcciones que se encontraban en aquel paraíso rodeado de flores, los labios de Pandora se unieron con los de Lucas sin que este pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo._

 _Por qué los pares de años atrás, Pandora ni siquiera se fijó en ese aspecto y procuro, el mejor beso posible y el que nunca se perdió en toda su vida al pelinegro que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto acto y por ende, el chico se quedó inmóvil mientras Pandora no solo lo besaba, sino que también introdujo su lengua dentro de los labios del chico para comenzar un peligroso baile de las lenguas que finalizó luego de unos pocos segundos con una mordida en el labio inferior del conmocionado Lucas que ya no mostraba signos de vida luego de este acto de violación hacia sus labios._

 _-_ _Hace mucho tiempo que el estado buscando, Lucas-sama. Sabrás que ... este mundo es enorme, ¿Verdad?_

 _-_ _¿Q-que me ha hecho?_ _-debido a que sintió un intenso hormigueo en todo su cuerpo desde que Pandora literalmente violó su boca con un beso brutal, Lucas comenzó a sentirse extraño como si algo dentro de su intento de salir por la fuerza al mismo tiempo que su collar comenzaba a brillar de una una manera divertida para la felicidad de Pandora, quien al momento de ver el collar brillando una gran felicidad al saber que no se había equivocado y que había encontrado a quien buscaba. Casi al mismo tiempo en el cual el collar que Lucas portaba comenzó a brillar, una gran tormenta se formó de golpe en todo este campo de flores, dio inicio a un movimiento más profundo que marcaba un punto de quiebre de no ser de la repentina aparición de una chico casi igual a Lucas,_

 _-_ _Pervertir a un joven de doce años es algo que no puedo permitir, señorita._ _-al mismo tiempo que abría una especie de pergamino de color rosado que se tragó por completo esta repentina luz que apareció de golpe en ese lugar, un color de cabello negro en punta hacia arriba, ojos de color azul marino pero con la diferencia que ahora era de color rojo carmesí con la forma de una estrella de cinco puntas y vestido con un solo pantalón corto de color azul ahora mismo se puso de pie delante de Lucas logrando contener esta repentina presencia que comenzaba a crecer desmesuradamente hasta su aparición._

 _-_ _¡¿Quién demonios eres ?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a interponerte entre mi señor Hades y yo ?!_

 _-_ _Lo siento. Pero no te pierdas ni un solo dedo encima de un nuevo hermanito_ _. Este es un tipo de vida que no se puede perder, lo cual provoca que Lucas cayera inconsciente en el suelo al lado de la pequeña. Pandora. -_ _Mi nombre es Jayden ... Jayden Uchiha, el Demonio de Hielo de Konoha_ _._ _Ahora quiero que me digas cuál es tu propósito aquí. ¿Por qué llamaste a mi hermano menor "Señor Hades?_

 _-_ _Solo porque eres el hermano mayor del Señor Hades y por qué morirás dentro de poco ... te lo diré_ _. Pandora de una manera seria y con una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que apuntaba en la dirección del cuerpo del inconsciente pelinegro, quien parecía estar sufriendo una especie de enfermedad de agotamiento producida por esa luz que parecía el todo difícil de poder vital. -_ _Nuestro Dios, el Señor Hades ... Necesitamos un cuerpo humano para resurgir en esta era._

 _-_ _¿Y que con eso?_ _-pregunto a la altura del color rosado dentro de su brazo derecho, para luego sacar una espada de su brazo izquierdo que demuestre que su capacidad de Fuinjutsu es mucho más que el grado de poder del interior su cuerpo es extremadamente viable para los combates como el que planeaba realizar en este momento. -_ _¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano con ese señor señor Hades? Y lo más importante de todo ... ¿Por qué el medallón de nuestra familia comenzó a brillar con tu aparición?_

 _-_ _Ese medallón es especial. Solamente quien tenga el alma más pura en todo el mundo puede portarlo_ _. -con solo escuchar estas palabras, el rostro serio de Jayden se transformó en un burlón que al mirar a su inconsciente hermano menor que sabía que no era una persona de corazón puro por el pasado que lo unía en su clan y los hechos que lo acompañarían por el resto de su vida, pero que al parecer no era el mismo pensamiento de Pandora que seguía actuando de la misma manera desde que comenzó a explicar el por qué estaba allí. -_ _Tienes razón al mirarlo de esa manera. Su corazón está manchado de tinieblas por hechos que desconozco, pero ... el alma que este chico posee en verdad es pura. Muy pocas personas nacen con un alma tan pura como la de este chico y es por eso que mi Señor Hades lo tiene escogido para ser su cuerpo ideal._

 _-_ _Lo lamento pero eso no sucederá. ¡Antes debes querer matarme a mi hermano menor!_ _-declarándole la guerra a Pandora por querer llevarse su hermano menor, Jayden ni lento ni perezoso hizo aparecer un gigantesco avatar de color azul eléctrico que recibió por completo el cuerpo de Lucas por si alguien quiere llevarse a la fuerza, cosa que Jayden no permitiría pero que a vistas de la sonrisa malvada de Pandora significa precaución en estos momentos. -_ _Te lo advierto. Si de verdad quieres llevarte un hermano ... te aplastare con mis propias manos. No me importa que seas una mujer. No me contendré por el bien de mi hermano._

 _-_ _Creo que me malentendiste un poco, Jayden. Mi deber aquí no es generar una batalla sin sentido que pondría en peligro el cuerpo de mi Señor Hades._ _-explico Pandora con una sonrisa media al tiempo que el campo de flores comenzaba a desaparecer haciendo que el paisaje moderno de la Aldea de la Hoja regresara también el cuerpo de Lucas comenzaba a mostrar signos de vida tras varios minutos sin moverse . -_ _Tarde o temprano ... mi Señor Hades vendrá a mí y cuando haga ... esta aldea sucumbirá ante su poder. Pero hasta entonces ... lo dejare a tu cuidado. Si le falta un solo cabello a mi Señor Hades lo sabrá y la ira divina destruirá a todos en este pueblo estúpido._

 _-_ _No tengo que decirme como tengo que cuidar a mi hermano menor. Además ... ¿Quién te dijo que te dejare escapar?_

 _-_ _Solo soy una proyección astral. Solamente Lucas-sama puede verme y tocarme ... y_ _sin decir más, Pandora desapareció de la vista de sorprendido. Jayden que no podía creer que esta mujer misteriosa podía aparecer y desaparecer con tanta facilidad que los sensores de la aldea se dieran cuenta. -_ _Recuerda mis palabras, Jayden Uchiha. Tu hermano menor me buscara tarde o temprano ..._

 _-_ _Me encargo de que eso no_ _sucedió_ _..._ _-murmuro el pelinegro a penas vestido con un pantalón mientras que bajaba a su espada debido a que ya no hay ningún peligro en su dirección de dónde estaba el hermano para averiguar qué era un hecho para que el chico quedase inconsciente, que no pudo comprobarlo por su cuenta con una hermosa mujer solo vestida con un suave kimono rosado y con el cabello recogido en un rodete un poco descuidado revisando los signos vitales del inconsciente pelinegro._ _-_ _Yo sé que estoy casi desnudo, pero ... ¿No crees que al menos deberías tener un vestido más poco, Hikari-nee-chan?_

 _-_ _Sentí el chakra de Lucas desapareciendo y me preocupe. Es por eso que la vid sin arreglarme ... se_ _esta mujer que responde al nombre de Hikari, quien tiene un hermoso rostro adornado por unos profundos ojos de color negro, una mujer pelirroja con entre otros rubios que la otra mujer preciosa y vestida con una especie de kimono rosado que más parecía un vestido para dormir que otra cosa, ahora mismo se estaba revisando las pupilas de Lucas por si este presentaba una especie de trauma. -_ _Jayden ... ¿Cómo permitiste que esa mujer escapara? No sabemos que le ha hecho a nuestro hermano menor ..._

 _-_ _Por más que quisiera haberlo evitado ... esa mujer desapareció como arte de magia._

 _-_ _Magia, ¿Eh? Creo que se va acerca de ese día ..._ _Hikari con la mirada perdida en el medallón que su hermano menor portaba colgando de su cuello a sabiendas de que algo malo estaba por suceder en su aldea modernizada. -_ _Hay que revisar el manual dejado por nuestro antepasado, pero ... creo que hay que prepararse para una guerra._

 _-_ _¿No crees que estas exagerando, Hikari-nee-chan?_ _-se preguntó Jayden a su hermana mayor con un poco de incredulidad en su tono de voz al mismo tiempo que usaba su avanzada habilidad de Fuinjutsu para sacar una especie de manual viejo de un pergamino que antes estaba sellado en su pierna derecha. -_ _El manual indica que la Aldea de la Hoja pasa por un momento de crisis ... a los doscientos años después de haber sido terminado este libro. Sin embargo ... ese tiempo es ahora mismo. Y por el momento no ha sucedido nada._

 _-_ _¿Estás diciendo ... que nuestro antepasado está mintiendo al dejar la constancia de que extraños tienes que pasar alrededor de esta época?_

 _-_ _No. No digo que esté mintiendo, pero ... quizás se equivocó con las fechas. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo_ _. -decía Jayden de manera confusa al mismo tiempo que cargaba el cuerpo de su inconsciente hermano menor en la espalda con la intención de llevárselo a un lugar seguro en donde estaba el revisarlo con más cuidado y atención._

 _-_ _No lo sé. Nuestro antepasado y nuestro hermano menor comparten muchas cosas en común. Y justamente por eso tenemos que comenzar con la preparación de la aldea para esta crisis_ _. -determinación y valor. Eso era lo que podía ganar en los ojos de una seria Hikari que no estaba dispuesta a ignorar una señal tan clara de que los problemas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y se acercaban mucho más rápido de lo que pensaban. -_ _En este continente ... la tecnología que los Shinobis alcanzan no se compara con las del resto del mundo. En el exterior hay que usar faroles para alumbrar en las noches ... una diferencia que tenemos avances tecnológicos que son los tiempos más avanzados que ellos._

 _-_ _Y como dice nuestro hermano menor ... el avance tecnológico es malo para la cultura ninja._ _-uniendo fichas gracias a los datos que se encontraron en este antiguo manual que Jayden trajo consigo y las palabras que Lucas dijo un diario sobre lo aburrido que era vivir en una metrópolis ninja súper avanzada, ambos hermanos llegaron a la conclusión de que algo estaba por las palabras de su hermano eran una especie de clave. -_ _Algo en esto no me gusta, Nee-chan._

 _-_ _Igual a mí, pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento. Lo mejor es llevarlo con ka-san para que revise su hermano y verifique que no tenga nada raro en su cuerpo_ _._

 _-_ _Si. Ella seguramente sabrá más que nosotros_ _. «Naruto Uzumaki», una avenida principal de transeúntes que llevaba al hospital de la aldea modernizada y la Torre del Hokage en donde se llamaba Jayden con una mirada seria al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en una dirección determinada por la cual comenzaba la calle la máxima eminencia de la aldea. -_ _No por nada nuestra madre es la mejor Ninja Medico de esta era_ _._

 _Lejos ... Muy lejos de la Aldea de la Hoja y del Continente Ninja en el que la mujer de la discordia, la cual lleva consigo todo tipo de problemas Llamada Pandora se abre en busca de Lucas por una gran sensación sin previo aviso a la repentina aparición de una extraña sensación que recorre su cuerpo que se volcó rápidamente en una dirección en la cual el sol seguía su curso para poder llegar al máximo en el cielo._

 _-_ _Esta sensación ... Así que al final tiene renacido, amigo mío_ _. Este sujeto con una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que el piso debajo de sus pies se congelaba en menos de un parpadeo demostrando que estaba un poco feliz por sentir esta presencia poderosa a lo lejos. -_ _No. No tiene renacido. Ha sido desbloqueado. De aquí en más ... ¿Cuándo tendrá que pasar para vernos nuevamente? Solamente Asuna tiene la respuesta_ _..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Una loca aventura de poderes capitulo 2_

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_ _Recuerdos de como se despertó…_

 _Nos encontramos en una noche muy oscura y tormentosa en la cual todas las calles de la Aldea de la Hoja se encontraban inundadas por culpa de la tormenta que azotaba la aldea desde hace dos días enteros, tiempo suficiente para que las calles quedasen anegadas y los aldeanos prefirieran quedarse dentro de sus casas en vez de pasar frio en las húmedas calles, a excepción de dos individuos que no siguieron este perfil y ahora mismo se encontraban cara a cara bajo la torrencial lluvia dentro de un callejón apenas iluminado por un pequeño faro en donde claramente se podía apreciar una figura pequeña…de quizás 135 centímetros de altura parado delante de alguien que le superaba por más de dos cabezas pero que aun así no planeaba moverse._

 _-_ _Oye, mocoso. Te lo diré una vez más. Muévete o no me hare responsable de lo que te sucederá_ _._

 _-_ _Te odio, Sayrus_ _. –solamente era un niño quien se encontraba delante de este hombre bajo la intensa lluvia, pero en sus ojos se podía ver perfectamente varios sentimientos como la ira, la rabia y el odio acompañados por un iris de color escarlata con dos tomoes en cada ojo revelando que era un miembro del Clan Uchiha quien se encontraba allí parado. –_ _Siempre se lo dije. Este idiota solo te quiere por ser la hija de la Hokage, pero Nee-chan jamás me escucho_ _._

 _-_ _¿Nee-chan? No me digas que tú eres… ¿Lucas?_

 _-_ _Así es. Hoy te demostrare…que no soy el niño mimado al cual siempre querías humillar_ _. –avanzando a paso decidido al mismo tiempo que hacía que su brazo derecho se rodeara por una especie de aura amarillenta que simulaba ser un perfecto rayo, un infante Lucas de diez años de edad ya tenía puesta su vista en su presa y por ningún medio planeaba dejar que se escapara. –_ _El_ _ **Chidori**_ _… Técnica que no pudiste dominar ahora es mía. Solamente me tomo dos semanas dominarla con un solo fin. Matarte…_

 _-_ _¿Matarme? ¿A mí? ¡Por favor, moco…!_ _–en medio de su gran risa producida por los comentarios que había escuchado de parte del infante Lucas, Sayrus recibió un pequeño pero profundo corte en su mejilla derecha producto de un rayo dorado salido desde el brazo de un serio pelinegro de ojos escarlata, el cual seguía observando con odio en su mirada al idiota que tenía delante suyo._

 _-_ _El Clan Uchiha y la Aldea no echaran de menos a un idiota mujeriego como tú_ _. –paso tras paso, el rayo dorado en el brazo del pelinegro de ojos escarlata seguía liberando pequeños rayos capaces de perforar todo lo que tocaba como las paredes del callejón en donde se encontraba acorralando a uno de sus superiores dentro del clan. –_ _Te prometo que te atravesare el corazón en este momento y en diferencia a mi hermana…tu sufrimiento será leve._

 _-_ _¿Acaso piensas que un mocoso como tu puede lograr matarme? ¡Yo soy un Jounin de Elite de la aldea! ¡Tú solo eres un maldito ge…!_ _–genin o no, Sayrus se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta que él no estaba solo en aquel callejón, sino que estaba rodeado por una docena de_ _ **Clones de Sombras**_ _de Lucas que al igual que el cuerpo verdadero se encontraban con una cuchilla de chakra de rayo dorado listo para apuñalar a su víctima. -_ _¿Cómo es posible que un genin pueda crear tantos clones de sombras?_

 _-_ _Mi mejor amigo y compañero… Kurama-sama me está suministrando el chakra necesario para mi venganza_ _. –dijo el chico de diez años de edad con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada llena de odio al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más y más hacia un miedoso Sayrus que ya casi estaba sin camino para retroceder por estar a tan solo dos metros de un gran muro y debajo de toda una docena de pelinegros enojados que solo tenían un fin. –_ _No te molestes en intentar huir. Puedo crear un ejército de_ _ **Clones de Sombras**_ _con el chakra que Kurama-sama me está suministrando._

 _-_ _¡Mocoso insolente! ¡Nadie le da órdenes al gran Sayrus!_ _–grito este chico de manera alocada mientras lanzaba una lluvia de kunais en todas las direcciones en donde se encontraban los_ _ **Clones de Sombras**_ _de Lucas, los cuales explotaron en una nube de humo blanca que rodeo todo el callejón por unos largos segundos en los cuales solamente se podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia cayendo torrencial mente. -_ _¡Jajaja! ¡Un simple mocoso que envía a sus clones en vez de venir el no podrá…!_

 _-_ _Idiota…_ _-interrumpiendo el momento de victoria de Sayrus, Lucas y dos docenas de sus clones se encontraban rodeando por completo a su víctima que no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo de verdad, ya que al eliminar a una docena de clones, estos no hicieron más que aumentar la cantidad de los que estaban presentes en ese lugar con una especie de cuchilla hecha de chakra. –_ _Pagaras muy caro haber jugado con los sentimientos de mi hermana mayor. Tú la engañaste con otra mujer y por eso te matare. ¡Te matare, maldito!_ _–alocado y con ojos como si se tratase del mismo diablo en persona, una especie de aura oscura comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Lucas al mismo tiempo que el rayo dorado en su brazo derecho se transformaba en negro como si se tratase de una masa oscura y maligna que en verdad representaba una amenaza para Sayrus._

 _-_ _¡¿Q-que he-eres…?!_ _–tan rápido como esta pregunta salió de la boca de Sayrus, todos los_ _ **Clones de Sombras**_ _junto al verdadero Lucas apuñalaron en todo el cuerpo a su indefensa víctima, la cual no pudo ni siquiera hacer nada para evitarlo ya que la velocidad del golpe había sido a una gran velocidad que ni siquiera sus ojos con el Sharingan pudieron evitarlo._

 _-_ _Y para acabar…te reventare el corazón. Vagaras en el Cocitos para siem_ _… -antes que el verdadero Lucas pudiera acabar con la vida de un moribundo Sayrus que a fin de cuentas moriría si o si por las heridas en todo su cuerpo, el brazo de Lucas fue detenido por una mujer de ojos verde jade y cabello rosado que es este mismo momento se encontraba fulminándolo con la mirada._

 _-_ _Es hora de que despiertes…_

 _-_ _¿Qué despierte?_ _–pregunto el pelinegro de ojos escarlata con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que todos los_ _ **Clones de Sombras**_ _explotaban en una nube de humo de color negra que ya no parecían normales, pero que para la peli rosa ni siquiera había importado en lo más mínimo._

 _-_ _Cinco días durmiendo, baka._

 _-_ _¿Qué?_ _–y sin más, todo el lugar se nublo por completo haciendo desaparecer todo lo que había en aquel callejón provocando que una densa oscuridad se tragara todo, para luego de unos segundos aparecer un gran luz que dejo totalmente confundido a Lucas, quien en realidad no estaba teniendo un sueño, sino que acaba de salir de uno y no era una chica de cabello rosado y ojos verde jade quien le estaba pidiendo que despertase, sino que era una chica de cabello negro y ojos de color negro ónix muy hinchados por haber estado llorando quien le estaba diciendo que despertara. -_ _¿H-haru-chan? ¿Q-que haces aquí? ¿Q-que es aquí? ¿D-dónde estoy? ¿P-porque estoy aquí? ¿C-cuando llegue aquí?_

 _-_ _¡Haces demasiadas preguntas_ _! –aunque estaba derramando un par de lágrimas p por lo feliz que estaba al ver que su amigo estaba despierto tras cinco días durmiendo, esta chica llamada Haruka que solamente estaba vestida con un vestido largo de color blanco con líneas azules que le llegaba hasta las rodillas no dudo ni un segundo en golpear con su puño la cabeza del recién despertado pelinegro con tal de que se callase un poco._

 _-_ _¡Eso dolió, maldición! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!_

 _-_ _Por que estabas haciendo muchas preguntas. ¡Hace cinco días que estabas en coma y ahora que despertaste estas más molesto que de costumbre, idiota!_

 _-_ _Cinco días, ¿Eh?_ _–murmuro el chico con la mirada perdida en su regazo al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus puños como si algo dentro de su cuerpo estuviera mal, pero que a simple vista no parecía ser nada debido a que este solamente sentía que había algo nuevo en su cuerpo. –_ _Me siento raro…_

 _-_ _¿Raro?_

 _-_ _Si. Dime una cosa, Haru-chan._

 _-_ _¿Qué cosa?_

 _-_ _¿Cómo…me veo?_ _–sabía que sonaba raro, pero esta era una pregunta que Lucas necesitaba hacer y necesitaba escuchar la respuesta que su amiga allí presente le daría, ya que algo dentro suyo…llámenlo sexto sentido le decía que algo no le pertenecía y estaba viviendo dentro de su cuerpo sin que nadie lo supiera a excepción suya._

 _-_ _No sé a qué viene esa pregunta. Te ves…normal, Lucas-kun. –_ _dijo la pelinegra de manera confusa pero con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro al mismo tiempo que intercambiaba miradas con su amigo, quien también estaba sonriendo tímidamente por saber que su amiga le había llamado con el –kun por primera vez y justamente por esto…tanto Lucas como Haruka no se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos en aquella habitación de hospital, sino que estaban siendo observados en silencio por una chica de cabello negro por los hombros, un mechón rubio cayendo por su frente y de ojos negros ónix que tenía como particularidad estar vestida con una bata de operaciones, signo de que estaba trabajando en aquel hospital._

 _-_ _Que tiernos se ven. En serio lo digo_ _._

 _-_ _¡¿Rin-nee-chan_ _/_ _Rin-san?!_ _¡¿Q-que ha_ _ces aquí?!_ _–gritaron ambos chicos totalmente ruborizados por culpa de que la pelinegro adulta los sorprendió observándose fijamente y de manera tímida como si ambos estuvieran enamorados mutuamente, cosa que eso no era verdad._

 _-_ _Hasta para hablar…ambos se coordinan muy bien. Ya veo por qué Mai-san dijo que ambos son la combinación dorada de esta generación_ _._

 _-_ _Muy graciosa, Nee-chan_ _. –dijo Lucas con una mirada seria en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermana mayor de una forma mucho más seria de lo que esta se esperaba y por eso misma esta le arrojo una muda de ropa en la cara al pelinegro, quien no alcanzo a esquivarla por estar concentrado fulminando con la mirada a su hermana mayor. -_ _¡Oye!_

 _-_ _Así aprenderás a no mirarme mal, mocoso._ _–dijo Rin de manera seria al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta dándole la espalda a su enojado hermano menor. –_ _Vístete y ven a mi oficina. Tenemos que hablar_ _…_

 _-_ _Si señora_ _…_

 _-_ _¡Dilo de nuevo con ironía y te quiebro los huesos de todo tu cuerpo!_

 _-_ _S-sí, Rin-nee-chan_ _. –grito con miedo y en medio de un saludo militar el pelinegro debido a que lo que menos quería en la vida era sufrir la ira de una de las Uchihas más violentas de la Aldea._

 _Media hora después de que recibió la orden de su hermana mayor de vestirse e ir a su oficina dentro del hospital y que Lucas se despidiera de su amiga con un abrazo en agradecimiento por haberlo cuidado por tres días seguidos al enterarse de lo que le sucedió a su amigo, Lucas ahora mismo se encontraba sentado delante de su segunda hermana mayor y el resto de su familia, quienes al parecer no tenían un buen ánimo en estos momentos a pesar de saber que el chico había despertado._

 _-_ _Etto… Para estar alegres porque desperté no lo aparentan mucho que digamos…_

 _-_ _Este no es momento para las bromas, hermano_ _. –seria y enojada…así estaba en este momento una mujer de casi veinte años, portadora de una larga cabellera de color negra, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, un bello rostro adornado con un rombo de color morado en su frente como las otras tres mujeres presentes poseían y vestida con una larga bata de hospital de color azul marino que resaltaba su prominente busto ahora mismo se encontraba fulminando con la mirada al pobre chico que se sentía rodeado por una jauría de lobos en vez de su familia. –_ _Es hora de que nos digas que demonio sucedió hace cinco días. Cada mínimo detalle que te acuerdes. Queremos escuchar todo…_

 _-_ _¿Y qué sucederá si no quiero decirte…?_ _–por su propio bien. ¡No! Por su descendencia futura Lucas tuvo que moverse a toda velocidad hacia atrás para evitar ser castrado por un kunai que se dirigía hacia su entrepierna, el cual había sido lanzado por una encolerizada pelinegro que en estos momentos lo estaba fulminándolo con la mirada. -_ _¡Maldición, Saori-nee-chan! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que lanzarme kunais hacia allí?!_

 _-_ _Porque así poder controlar tu descendencia, para que…esta no sea tan tonta como vos_ _._

 _-_ _¡Eres muy mala conmigo!_ _–grito el pelinegro con ojos de color blanco y con una vena punzante en su frente al mismo tiempo que señalaba en dirección de su hermana mayor por siete años, quien se encontraba observándolo de brazos cruzados fulminándolo con la mirada. –_ _Mi mente no puede recordar si no tengo un poco de helado conmigo…_

 _-_ _Eres tan predecible, hermano_ _._

 _-_ _¡Helado! ¡Muchas gracias, Hikari-nee-chan!_ _–después de todo…Lucas solo era un niño y por ende este tenía ciertos ataques infantiles a los cuales sus hermanos mayores ya estaban más que acostumbrados. Ese mismo era el caso en este momento ya que Hikari al ser la hermana mayor de todas sabía cómo consentir a su pequeño hermanito de doce años de edad. –_ _Mmmm esto esta delicioso. Y bien… ¿Qué quieres que les diga?_

 _-_ _Déjate de rodeos, hijo. ¿Quién era esa mujer que Jayden y Hikari me contaron? Y lo más importante de todo… ¡¿Por qué demonios saliste tan temprano?!_

 _-No podía dormir y estaba aburrido. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? –_ _aunque hacia escasos segundos que se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, ahora mismo se podía ver una Personalidad en los ojos del chico que ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada a su familia mientras comía helado, cosa que estaba teniendo un poco preocupados a los Uchiha allí presentes. –_ _Y esa mujer… Esa mujer… Me beso…y me gusto jejeje_

 _-¡ ¿Qué?! –no solo retumbo en toda la oficina del hospital que le pertenecía a Rin Uchiha, sino que en media aldea se escuchó el grito que Jayden y Saori pusieron en el cielo al escuchar lo que su hermano menor había dicho._

 _-¡¿C-como es posible que tú ya hallas besado a alguien y yo no?!_

 _-_ _Cuando sos hermoso…esto suce_ _… -re calibración de neuronas. Eso fue lo que le sucedió a Lucas luego de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en su cabeza de parte de su madre, quien no poseía un rostro de buenos amigos desde el momento en el que su hijo comenzó a agrandarse por solamente haber besado a una chica y dos de sus hermanos no. –_ _Ya me quedo claro. No volveré a hablar al pedo nuevamente, ka-chan…_

 _-_ _Bien. Ahora nada de rodeos y dinos la verdad. ¿Escuchaste? ¡La verdad queremos!_

 _-_ _¡Si, ka-chan!_ _–exclamo el chico con mucho miedo al mismo tiempo que se cubría el rostro con sus dos brazos en un intento de cubrirse por si alguien más intentaba golpearlo por comportarse como un niño malcriado. –_ _Yo estaba molestando a Laly con que se parecía mucho a Kurama…_

 _ **Flash Back de Lucas**_

 _ **-**_ _Si me trajiste a las rastras aquí solo para que te escuche quejarte por no tener una misión…mejor me vuelvo a tu habitación. Aun puedo dormir un par de horas más_ _._

 _-_ _Enojona como siempre, Laly. Juntarte con Kurama te hace muy mal, ¿Sabias?_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back de Lucas**_

 _-Entonces una mujer llamada Pandora se apareció de la nada. Literalmente salió de las sombras diciendo que tenía que ser más amable con las mujeres por que una me dio la vida._

 _-Bueno. Ahí sí estoy de acuerdo con eso… -murmuro Saori con una media sonrisa burlona, lo cual le trajo mala suerte ya que sus dos hermanas mayores y su propia madre la fulminaron con la mirada por interrumpir el relato de Lucas, quien al querer hacerse el gracioso recibió un golpe en su cabeza de parte de un serio Jayden que no estaba de humor para el comportamiento infantil de su hermano menor que cuando quería era todo un dolor de cabezas._

– _Cuando ella me dijo como se llamaba…mi mente dejo de funcionar. Literalmente me desconecte del mundo a excepción de mis ojos… Ella con solo mirar a Laly la dejo inconsciente…_

 _-_ _Tranquilo. Laly en estos momentos está jugando con Mirai. Solamente tuvo un par de raspones por la caída…_ _-dijo Hikari con una mirada seria al mismo tiempo que apuntaba hacia una puerta corrediza dentro de la amplia habitación de cuatro metros de ancho por cuatro metros de largo sin contar esa pequeña sala de juegos aparte que se encontraba detrás de Lucas. –_ _Pero no quiero escucharte decir que quieres verlas. Esa habitación esta sellada para que no te desvíes del tema._

 _-_ _De acuerdo…_ _-murmuro el chico en voz baja ya que no le estaba gustando nada que sus familiares se adelantaran a sus acciones como si ya conocieran el desenlace del dia y por ende ya habían tomado cartas en el asunto para evitar sus decisiones. –_ _Después de ver a Laly en el suelo…yo le advertí a esa chica que me las pagaría, pero…_

 _-_ _Pero te beso y te nublaste. Lo sé. A cualquiera le pasa jajaja_ _… -dejando de lado el aspecto frio y sin emociones que lo caracterizaba por ser el líder del Clan Uchiha de esta era, el padre de Lucas que era casi una réplica suya y de Jayden pero más alto que ambos ya no se encontraba de brazos cruzados escuchando todo lo que su hijo tenía para contar, sino que ahora se encontraba observando de manera divertida al chico que sin querer se sonrojo por el comentario de su padre. –_ _Aunque creo que eres muy joven para haber besado a una chica. Dime una cosa, Jayden. Esa chica… ¿Cuántos años aparentaba?_

 _-_ _Quizás era uno o dos años más chica que yo_ _… -comento el genio Uchiha de esta era con seriedad mientras hacía cuentas con las manos, ya que tuvo que hacer cuentas con los dedos para más o menos aproximarse a la edad que tenía esa chica desconocida._

 _-_ _Catorce o quince años, ¿Eh? No hay nada más que decir… Son muchas coincidencias como para ignorarlas_ _._

 _-¿_ _Estás diciendo…que llego la hora de entrenarlo, to-san_ _?_

 _-_ _Si, Rin. En el manual estaba indicado…que cuando uno de nuestros descendientes tuviera un encuentro con una mujer llamada Pandora, su entrenamiento debería comenzar de inmediato_ _._

 _-_ _¿En serio? Yo creo que me busco por que le gusto jejeje_ _…_

 _-_ _Cállate o te golpeo_ _._

 _-_ _H-hai, Saori-nee-chan…_ _-no era un cobarde al que le tenía miedo a su hermana mayor, sino que a Lucas le preocupaba los golpes que esta le podía dar cuando se enojara ya que poseer una gran fuerza era muy común entre las mujeres del Clan Uchiha. –_ _Pero en serio… Yo no necesito entrenar. Mis habilidades son las mejores de mi generación jejeje_

 _-_ _Por más que domines el_ _ **Chidori**_ _, poseas el Sharinga…y estemos en tiempos de paz que no necesitan de la presencia de los shinobis, allí afuera es diferente_ _._

 _-_ _Solamente nosotros seis sabemos la situación que hay afuera del continente ninja_ _. –comento el padre de Lucas con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que desplegaba un gran mapa sobre el escritorio que se encontraba dentro de la oficina de su hija, dándole a conocer a su hijo menor que su avanzado continente ninja poseía tecnología que era más que desconocida en los demás continentes que componían al mundo entero. –Nuestro continente ninja se encuentra entre este llamado África y este que aún es desconocido…_

 _-_ _Si es desconocido, ¿Por qué aun no lo exploran? Podríamos convertirnos en personas muy importantes para el mundo jejeje_

 _-_ _Baka. Los ninjas tenemos absolutamente prohibido relacionarnos con otras culturas…_ _-dijo Saori con un cierto tono de molestia en su tono de voz al mismo tiempo que señalaba una ley dentro del Manual Uchiha que era de vital importancia para que dicho clan no volviese a caer en la oscuridad como en el pasado había sucedido. –_ _Además…de que un tal Cristóbal no sé qué ya se encuentra investigando ese continente…_

 _-_ _Si dijiste que no podemos tener contactos con los otros continentes, ¿Cómo…es que sabes eso, Saori-nee-chan?_

 _-_ _Que no podamos relacionarnos con ello…no significa que no podamos vigilarlos, hermanito._ _–dijo Jayden con una media sonrisa burlona mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor que se encontraba un poco confundido con respecto a lo que le estaban contando. –_ _Si bien no conocen nuestro continente, todo el Clan Uchiha se vio obligado a utilizar un jutsu de sellado alrededor de todo el continente para evitar que viajeros curiosos intente entrar aquí_ _._

 _-_ _Ya entendí jejeje_ _._

 _-_ _Pero eso por el momento no es importante_ _._

 _-_ _Así es. Lo importante es que tenemos que comenzar con un duro y severo entrenamiento, Lucas_ _. –al dicho de estas palabras, Lucas solamente asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza ya que le emocionaba poder ser entrenado por su madre, pero no le gustaba nada que ese entrenamiento fuera "duro" y "severo" debido a que él era un poquito vago con respecto a entrenar por culpa de su condición de ninja prodigio. –_ _Pero antes de entrenar deberás pasar una pequeña prueba._

 _-_ _¿Prueba? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, ka-chan?_

 _-_ _Que si no pasas una prueba que te prepare…no te entrenaremos y tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta, hijo._ _–aunque no le gusto escuchar que su madre le estaba poniendo una condición para entrenarlo, algo llamado orgullo dentro de Lucas despertó de la nada al mismo tiempo que sus ojos de color negro ónix se convertían en rojo escarlata con la particularidad de que no poseía ningún tomoe, cosa que era demasiado extraño para todos los presentes. -_ _¿Sharingan sin aspas? ¿No se supone que ya poseía dos en un ojo y tres en el otro? ¿Qué está sucediendo con él?_

 _-_ _E-es el Sharingan… P-pero… ¿No se supone que debería tener aspas?_

 _-_ _Esta presencia…_

 _-_ _Apenas se percibe, pero_ _…_

 _-_ _No hay duda. Ponerlo a prueba hizo que eso despertara. Hay que comenzar de inmediato…_ _-mientras su esposa y sus hijos se encontraban asombrados por el repentino cambio de color de los ojos de Lucas, el padre de este simplemente se encontraba un poco curioso de saber que era lo que deparaba el destino a su familia y en especial a su hijo más pequeño que al parecer no estaba al tanto de lo que le sucedía. -_ _¡Ejem! Lucas…_

 _-_ _¿Qué?_ _–de manera sombría y casi sin emociones, cosa que dejo impactados a todos los presentes, Lucas respondió sin siquiera voltearse a ver a su padre ya que tenía la mirada perdida en el mapa que tenía delante de sus ojos y el cual le mostraba la existencia de todos los continentes en el mundo._

 _-_ _Sé que sonara extraño, pero…tienes que ir a ver a tu tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara abuela materna_ _. –con solo nombrar tantas veces el "tátara" fue suficiente para que Lucas se interesara en lo que su padre estaba diciéndolo, por lo cual giro su cabeza hacia donde este estaba revelando unos ojos rojos profundos como si se tratara de un mar de sangre puro que se tragaba a todos lo que lo observaban. –_ _Humpf. La curiosidad mato al gato, ¿Sabias, hijo?_

 _-_ _Solo dime lo que quieres que haga y lo hare, to-chan_ _._

 _-_ _De acuerdo. Lo que quiero que hagas…es que te dirijas hacia el norte. Allí encontraras una antigua mansión hecha de madera en la cual te encontraras con una anciana. Ella supervisara tu prueba. Si quieres puedes llevarte contigo a Haruka o a Sango_ _…_

 _-_ _De acuerdo. Mañana a primera hora me voy…_ _-y sin decir nada más, Lucas desapareció de aquella oficina por medio de un_ _ **Shunshin de Hojas**_ _de color negro como la noche, como si algo mas lo hubiera obligado a irse de aquel lugar sin escuchar nada más de lo que sus padres tenían para decirle_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_ _Las_ _ **Ondas Infernales**_

 _Tres de Octubre… Seis días han pasado desde que Pandora se apareció en la Aldea de la Hoja para conocer al que sería el contenedor del Dios Hades en esta era, lo cual casi consiguió de no ser por Jayden Uchiha, hermano mayor de Lucas y apodado el "Demonio de Hielo de la Aldea de la Hoja, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado y ahora mismo son casi las ocho de la noche del dia tres de Octubre, catorce horas después de que Lucas junto a Haruka, Laly y Sango, una hermosa kunoichi de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con el añadido de que poseía un bigote de zorro en su rostro ahora mismo se encontraban caminando por una especie de camino hecha con baldosas muy viejas para la época que los llevaba directo hacia un árbol de cerezo, el cual estaba muy bien cuidado como para lo que el lugar representaba al estar todo el lugar muy viejo a excepción del árbol de cerezo._

 _-_ _Esto me da mala espina. ¿Por qué tuvimos que entrar ahora? ¡¿No pudimos esperar a que amaneciera?!_

 _-_ _Y después yo soy el miedoso e inmaduro, ¿Eh_ _? –avanzando por el camino de baldosas viejas en medio de la oscuridad que representaba la noche adornada con una luna nueva, Lucas junto a sus dos compañeras y a Laly se encontraban adentrándose en aquella mansión que parecía estar más abandonada que habitable y justamente eso era lo que tenía a Laly un poco preocupada debido a que se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. –_ _¿Ustedes que piensa, Haru-chan, Sango-chan?_

 _-_ _No sé. Este lugar parece deshabitado. Como si nadie hubiera vivido aquí en décadas…_ _-respondió la hermosa kunoichi de cabello negro al mismo tiempo que caminaba con mucho cuidado por el lugar para evitar las trampas que posiblemente alguien hubiera puesto para que no entraran visitas inapropiadas._

 _-_ _Yo opino…que este lugar se ve interesante. Y no lo digo por lo tenebrosos jajaja_ _._

 _-_ _A pesar de que eres una Uzumaki, te comportas igual que Lucas._ _–dijo Laly de manera molesta provocando que Sango sacara la lengua de manera inocente intentando hacer que la gatita no se enojara con ella por decir algo que su amigo pelinegro allí presente diría en una situación como esta. –_ _Tsk… Odio cuando haces eso, ¿Sabias?_

 _-_ _No jajaja…_

 _-_ _Ya dejen de hablar tan alto. Este lugar podría ser una trampa_ _… -comento de mala manera Haruka al mismo tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada a todos los presentes, quienes comenzaron a reír por verla enojada a excepción de Lucas que simplemente frunció el ceño ya que no consideraba necesario que lo retaran a él también._

 _-_ _¿Y a mí porque me retas? Yo no he estado haciendo nada, Haru-chan_ _._

 _-_ _Conociéndote…sé que si algo sucede será por tu culpa_ _…_

 _-_ _¡Oye!_ _–grito el pelinegro con una enorme vena punzante en su frente al mismo tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada a su amiga pelinegro, quien simplemente se limitó a sonreír de costado al darse cuenta que había conseguido hacer enfadar a su amigo, quien por estar sumamente enojado con ella no se dio cuenta que estaba caminando en una dirección equivocada y que tenía como destino un enorme cofre, el cual choco de lleno al querer ver que era lo que sus amigas le estaban indicando que esquivara, dando como resultado un buen golpe en su estómago y que cayera al suelo pesadamente. -¡_ _Eso dolió maldición! ¡¿Con que demonios me choque?!_

 _-_ _Es una especie de… ¿Cofre?_ _–con solo escuchar que era un cofre, los ojos de Lucas comenzaron a brillar en forma de una estrella debido a que se sentía curioso de saber qué era lo que se encontraba dentro de ese cofre y por culpa de esto, el pelinegro se levantó literalmente a la velocidad de la luz con el único fin de abrir aquel cofre para llevarse la gran sorpresa de que adentro de este se encontraban muchas esferas de diferentes colores. –_ _Sí que te recuperas rápido, ¿Eh, Lucas?_

 _-_ _Digamos que soy muy curioso jejeje_ _. –dijo Lucas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro adornada por los ojos en forma de dinero que estaba haciendo que Laly se golpeara la frente con la palma de su pata por no poder creer que su mejor amigo y dueño literalmente se comportara como un niño en un momento como este. –_ _Pero…no pensé que aquí solo hubieran estas cosas. Yo pensé que podía ser un tesoro de verdad…_

 _-_ _Es un tesoro de verdad, baka._ _–apareciendo de entre las sombras detrás de aquel cofre, unos ojos verde jade y una melena peli rosa se hizo presente frente a los cuatro invitados que por culpa de la sorpresiva aparición de esta mujer dieron un pequeño salto hacia atrás por si las dudas sufrieran un ataque de esta mujer._

 _Para no ser tomados con la guardia baja por si se habían metido en una trampa, Haruka se armó con un kunai en cada una de sus manos, Sango con una espada larga de dos manos que al parecer le resultaba sumamente fácil de utilizar, Laly desplego sus alas mágicas que le permitirían escapar en busca de refuerzos por si algo malo sucedía y Lucas desenvaino sus dos espadas que descansaban en su espalda, pero que ahora estaban listas para ser usadas por si algo sucedía en ese lugar._

 _-_ _Para ser unos simples mocosos…sus reacciones son rápidas, Lucas-kun…Haruka-san, Sango-san_ _…_

 _-_ _¿C-como…?_

 _-_ _¿Qué cómo se sus nombres? Eso es sencillo. Daisuke-chan y Kagome-chan me dijeron que venían hacia aquí…_ _-_

 _-_ _¿Mis padres te dijeron que…?_

 _-_ _Así es, Lucas-kun_ _. –dijo esta extraña mujer de cabello rosado con una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño aplauso, lo cual hizo que varias decenas de faroles se prendieran por arte de magia iluminando todo el lugar revelando que no todo el lugar estaba en ruinas como los cuatro chicos presentes pensaban, sino que solamente la entrada estaba en ruinas y dentro todo estaba muy bien cuidado y el ejemplo de esto era un frondoso árbol de cerezos que parecía estar lleno de vida. –_ _Tómalo como quieras, pero…estaba predestinado que tú y tu equipo vinieran este dia aquí_ _._

 _-¿Predestinado? ¿A qué se refiere, oba-san? –variando el tono con el cual llamaban "abuela" a la anciana peli rosa de ojos verdes, ninguno de los cuatros presentes entendía por qué esta anciana les había dicho que estaba predestinado que ellos irían a verla ese mismo dia y a esa misma hora._

 _-_ _Llámenme vieja una vez más… Solo una vez más… ¡Y los mato!_

 _-¡H-hai!_

 _-_ _Bien. Lucas-kun…acércate un poco por favor…_ _-como no estaba allí para perder el tiempo en cosas tontas como charlar de por qué estaba predestinado que ellos cuatro estuvieran allí, la anciana peli rosa le hizo una señal con su dedo al pelinegro para que se acercara a ella al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano tomaba una de las esferas de color roja escarlata, lo cual desconcertó totalmente al chico pero antes de poder preguntar esta anciana se le adelanto. –_ _Tranquilo. Esta esfera se llama "Lacrima" y dentro suyo esta sellado los poderes de un Dragón de Fuego._

 _-_ _¡¿Un dragón?!_

 _-_ _Si. Tu tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara abuelo materno…o sea el padre de la esposa de mi hijo…además de ser mi sensei también fue un poderoso shinobi que poseía poderes para matar dragones_ _…_

 _-_ _Entonces…esos poderes están sellados dentro de esta cosa, ¿Verdad?_

 _-_ _Así es. Los poderes de un Dragón Slayer de Fuego están sellados dentro de esta lacrima…_ _-inmediatamente, una luz cegadora se hizo presente en el lugar logrando que todos los presentes a excepción de esta anciana y de Lucas fueran cegados por completo ya que esta misteriosa luz no dejaba que pudieran abrir los ojos a pesar de que se estaban cubriendo con los brazos. –_ _Lucas-kun… Tú y yo iremos a dar un paseo, ¿Quieres?_

 _-_ _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿A dónde quieres llevarme?!_

 _-_ _Ya lo veras…_ _ **Ondas Infernales…**_ _-con un simple movimiento de sus manos, otra misteriosa luz apareció de golpe impactando de lleno contra el cuerpo de Lucas, quien sintió como si algo dentro de su cuerpo era separado de este al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se convertían en color blanco, signo de que había quedado inconsciente por el ataque de esta mujer…_

 _-_ _No siento el chakra de Lucas-kun…_

 _-_ _¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si estaba allí adelante!_

 _-_ _¡Tampoco siento el chakra de esa anciana_ _! –unos segundos después de que Laly gritara que no sentía el chakra de su mejor amigo, la extraña luz que apareció de golpe se esfumo tan rápido como apareció revelando que las tres estaban solas y tanto Lucas como esta extraña mujer ya no estaban en el lugar, como así también el cofre que tampoco se encontraba allí. –_ _Desa…parecieron…_

 _Lejos de donde estaban Haruka, Sango y Laly…en un lugar sumamente desconocido para la mayoría de los humanos que no conocían nada de este lugar se encontraba un conmocionado Lucas observando como cientos de personas que estaban muertas se dirigían hacia una enorme colina para luego caer al vacío sin ninguna emoción o resentimiento por la elección que habían tomado, cosa que tenía sumamente conmocionado al pelinegro de dos espadas que ahora están dentro de su funda desde que la técnica_ _ **Ondas Infernales**_ _se activaron._

 _-_ _Lo sé. Se ve espeluznante, ¿No? Mi reacción fue la misma que la tuya…cuando mi sensei me mostro la Colina Yomutsu, lugar a donde caen las almas de todos los muertos…que también es la frontera entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos._ _–a medida que la anciana peli rosa explicaba en donde se encontraban en estos momentos, la coloración en el rostro de Lucas comenzó a volver lentamente al mismo tiempo que no despegaba su vista del borde de la colina en donde acababa de caer el cuerpo de una niña de tan solo cinco años de edad, lo cual sin querer le provoco que un par de lágrimas comenzaran a caer por su mejilla sin que él se diera cuenta. –_ _Tranquilo. Este lugar representa el límite del mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, por ende…es normal ver caer a personas de todas las edades dentro del monte._

 _-_ _¿Para qué me trajiste?_

 _-_ _Buena pregunta. Te traje aquí…por que la operación que tengo…o mejor dicho tuve que hacer solo se podía realizar aquí, en donde la sensibilidad que experimenta el cuerpo es otra_ _. –y sin más, el signo de una flama de color roja escarlata se apareció en la palma de la mano derecha de un sorprendido Lucas, quien en seguida comenzó a sentir como un enorme ardor se propagaba por todo su cuerpo sin poder dejarle preguntar cómo y cuándo lo habían operado, si a su vista no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que estaban en aquel templo y desde que habían llegado a este monte, lo cual fue captado por la peli rosa que simplemente se limitó a sonreír por el comportamiento de su ultimo descendiente en la actualidad. –_ _Cuando te despertaste…llevábamos más de una hora aquí. Pero tranquilo. Mi sensei espero casi cinco horas hasta que yo desperté la primera vez jajajaja_ _._

 _-_ _¿Sensei? ¿Cómo se llama, anciana?_

 _-_ _Mi nombre es Sakura… Uzumaki Sakura, esposa del Séptimo Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja y una Cazadora de Dragones de Agua_ _. –ante esta revelación, un sorprendido pelinegro no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de manera exagerada al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su dedo en dirección de una confundida peli rosa que no entendía a que se debía esta reacción del chico. -¿Qué pasa?_

 _-_ _Y-yo… ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Tú fuiste quien no me dejo acabar con el maldito de Sayrus!_ _–sorprendentemente, los ojos de Lucas ahora no eran negro ónix o rojo carmesí con dos tomoes en un ojo y tres en el otro, sino que ahora mismo poseían una tonalidad de color rojo sangre que con solo verlo se podía ver que desprendía un fuerte sentimiento de ira y sed de sangre que al principio asusto un poco a la peli rosa, pero que luego de unos segundos comprendió a que se debía este enfado en el chico, quien por su lado estaba recordando aquella noche._

 _ **Flash Back de Lucas**_

 _Y para acabar…te reventare el corazón. Vagaras en el Cocitos para siem_ _… -antes que el verdadero Lucas pudiera acabar con la vida de un moribundo Sayrus que a fin de cuentas moriría si o si por las heridas en todo su cuerpo, el brazo de Lucas fue detenido por una mujer de ojos verde jade y cabello rosado que es este mismo momento se encontraba fulminándolo con la mirada._

 _-_ _Es hora de que despiertes…_

 _-_ _¿Qué despierte?_ _–pregunto el pelinegro de ojos escarlata con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que todos los_ _ **Clones de Sombras**_ _explotaban en una nube de humo de color negra que ya no parecían normales, pero que para la peli rosa ni siquiera había importado en lo más mínimo._

 _-_ _Cinco días durmiendo, baka._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back de Lucas**_

 _-_ _¡Por tu culpa no pude darle el golpe de gracia a ese maldito_ _! –por culpa del enojo y la ira que estaba dominándolo, Lucas inconscientemente había activado una especie de poder que este mismo desconocía y que estaba basado en el manejo de las llamas, pero estas no eran de color rojo como normalmente serían las llamas, sino que eran llamas negras como si se tratasen las llamas del mismo infierno que lo consumían todo lo que tocaban. -_ _¡Contesta! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!_

 _-_ _Ese chico ya estaba muriendo. ¿Qué honor hay en matar a alguien que ya está muriendo?_

 _-_ _¡Damare! ¡En este mismo momento te matare! –_ _combinando esa especie de fuego negro salido desde el mismo infierno con el_ _ **Chidori**_ _, técnica que dominaba desde hacía varios años cuando se obsesiono con matar a Sayrus, el esposo de su hermana mayor, un inconsciente pelinegro que al parecer estaba siendo dominado por una fuerza maligna que simplemente quería satisfacer su deseo de sangre._

 _Con su ataque cargado y listo para ejecutarlo, Lucas se lanzó a toda velocidad en dirección de una sorprendida peli rosa que no se esperaba presenciar esta reacción en su descendiente en esta era, quien poseía la mirada de un demonio salido de un cuento de terror pero que jamás alcanzo a conectar su ataque debido a la repentina aparición de una gigantesca garra que por poco logro agarrarlo si no hubiera sido por la repentina aparición del Sharingan en sus ojos al momento de esquivar aquel ataque._

 _-_ _¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!_

 _-_ _No te dejare tocar ni un solo cabello a Sakura-sama._ _–dueño de una voz muy gruesa y de un cuerpo enorme que provoco que Lucas frunciera el ceño de manera violenta, un gigantesco dragón de color azulado y blanco ahora mismo se encontraba en el camino de Lucas que estaba sufriendo una especie de transformación debido a que levemente un pentagrama invertido se estaba dibujando en su frente, signo de que el no quien dominaba el cuerpo en estos momentos, sino que era otra entidad. –_ _Veo que la profecía era verdad, Sakura-sama._

 _-_ _Así es, Mistorya. La paradoja universal comienza su ciclo nuevamente…con el despertar de Hades en el cuerpo de mi tátara (x6) nieto._

 _-_ _Aunque no se puede considerar a esto un despertar…el deseo de este chico es la sangre y yo no soy nadie para oponerme a eso_ _. –con cambios pequeños, pero notorios en la apariencia de Lucas, Sakura pudo darse cuenta que no era su descendiente quien estaba hablándole, sino una entidad oscura que estaba provocando que el cabello negro con mechones rubios del chico se transformara en un color rojo escarlata con líneas negras, signo de que por el momento la transformación no estaba completa, sino que solo estaba comenzando lentamente. –_ _Pensar que me traerías a este lugar… Aquí en donde mi poder sobre este chico es mucho más fuerte que en el mundo humano. ¡Eres una ilusa!_

 _-_ _No. Te traje a este lugar…porque aquí puedo sellarte por un tiempo limitado pero crucial…en el cual Lucas podrá entrenar y así dominarte y no que tú lo domines_ _. –unos segundos luego de decir esto, un resplandor dorado recubrió el cuerpo de Sakura por completo para luego de unos segundos desaparecer y dejar ver como la peli rosa portaba una imponente armadura dorada con dos cuernos sobresaliendo alrededor de su cuello. –_ _No luche en la Guerra Santa anterior contra ti, pero…mi sensei fue el Caballero de Oro de Leo que te venció a ti y tu sobrino Ares. Él fue quien me otorgo el Rango de Caballero Dorado de Aries y lo portare hasta que muera_ _…_

 _-_ _Aquella batalla en la Colina de las Memorias… Esa Guerra Santa parecía que la teníamos ganadas…hasta que apareció ese mísero Caballero de Oro. Aniquilo a mi ejército y me derroto en un instante, sin embargo…ahora poseo el cuerpo de un guerrero prodigio_ _. –a medida que esta entidad hablaba, el cuerpo de Lucas seguía sufriendo pequeños cambios relativamente importantes para el futuro ya que ahora sus dos espadas se habían fusionado en una sola y gran espada de color negro como la noche que ahora mismo estaba apuntando en dirección del cuello del enorme dragón. –_ _Primero comenzare con ese estúpido dragón y luego te cortare la cabeza, Sakura de Aries_ _._

 _-_ _Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí, el Dragón del Hielo… ¡Mystoria!_ _–intentando agarrar con su enorme garra a Lucas, el enorme dragón de color azulado y blanco se movió a una gran velocidad pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que solo había conseguido agarrar una gran roca en vez del pelinegro, quien ahora mismo se encontraba observándolo desde una distancia prudente al mismo tiempo que planeaba sus siguientes movimientos. -_ _¿Cuando fue que…?_

 _-_ _Estúpida lagartija. ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Este es el cuerpo de un guerrero prodigio con un poder ilimitado!_ _–solo una décima de segundo necesito quien dominaba el cuerpo de Lucas para golpear el rostro del enorme dragón con su puño izquierdo provocando que el dragón retrocediera varios metros hacia atrás bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura que ni siquiera movía un dedo para ayudar al enorme dragón. –_ _Aunque solo puedo controlarlo por estar aquí, en la Colina de Yomotsu… Lugar que separa el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos… ¡No perderé la oportunidad de matar a la alumna de aquel maldito Caballero Dorado! ¡Muere!_ _–concentrando todo su poder en la punta de su gran espada, quien estaba controlando a Lucas lanzo una poderosa y a la vez enorme bola de energía maligna en dirección de una inmóvil Sakura Uzumaki, la cual ni siquiera debió moverse debido a que el gran dragón de hielo se colocó delante suyo al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus fuerzas para contraatacar._

 _-_ _ **¡Rugido del Dragón del Hielo!**_ _–igual de enorme que esa bola de energía maligna, un rayo láser de color azulado impacto de lleno contra el ataque de quien estaba controlando al pelinegro Uchiha que no era consciente de sus acciones ya que lo estaban controlando, quien por su parte se estaba sintiendo un poco molesto por ver que sus poderes no eran suficientes de momento para contrarrestar el poder de aquel dragón._

 _-_ _¡Imposible! ¡Soy Hades! ¡El Rey del Inframundo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que una lagartija súper desarrollada pueda equiparar mi po…?!_ _–la respuesta a esta última pregunta llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que ante sus ojos escarlatas con tres tomoes se apareció una enojada peli rosa rodeada de un aura dorada que él conocía muy bien y que a veces temía. -_ _¡¿Cómo…?!_

 _-_ _Mi sensei no solo me dejo el Misophetamenos…sino que también me dejo esta habilidad para mantenerte bajo control. ¡Toma esto! ¡Las cuatro estrellas serán tu juicio!_ _–inmediatamente a estas palabras, una especie de anillo dorado basado en polvo estelar se creó alrededor del cuerpo de Lucas al mismo tiempo que un símbolo extraño se creaba en la palma de su mano derecha. -¡_ _ **Arte Ninja: Los Siete Soles del Confinamiento!**_

 _-_ _¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi poder esta…! ¡Maldición_ _! –cada segundo que pasaban era un terrible sufrimiento para quien estaba dentro del cuerpo de Lucas, quien también estaba sufriendo pero en menor medida ante este jutsu de sellado que estaba comprimiéndose en su abdomen adoptando la forma de un sol con siete círculos a su alrededor. -_ _¡¿Q-que…?! ¡¿Qué me has hecho, humana insolente?!_

 _-_ _Confine tu poder sobre Lucas dentro de este Fuinjutsu. No durara más de siete meses, pero…será suficiente para que Lucas aprenda lo necesario para mantenerte bajo control_ _. –decía Sakura de manera seria al mismo tiempo que terminaba de completar el sello que mantendría a Hades controlado por un tiempo corto pero esencial para que el pelinegro se convirtiera en un fuerte ninja para así poder soportar el poder de Hades cuando llegase el momento en el cual todo debía suceder. –_ _Hades… No permitiré que elimines la aldea de mis descendientes. La Paradoja terminara con tu muerte_ _._

 _-_ _Ya veremos eso, Sakura de Aries. Cuando pasen estos míseros siete meses…vendré por ti y tu cabeza será la bandera mi ejército_ _. –y tras decir todo esto, una especie de bola negra con ojos rojos intento atacar a la peli rosa sin ningún éxito ya que el poder de este jutsu de sellado lo estaba encarcelando dentro de Lucas al grado de no dejarlo mover con libertad ni poder controlar el cuerpo de su recipiente, el cual ya no estaba de pie por el gran consumo de energía que necesito para soportar el alma de otro individuo dentro de su cuerpo. -¿Qué…? ¿Qué me paso?_

 _-Nada. Te desmayaste al ver a una niña cayendo por la Colina Yomotsu._

 _-Ya veo… -murmuro Lucas de manera confundida al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie sin poder lograrlo debido a lo agotado que estaba repentinamente. –Aunque siento…que este lugar me es muy conocido. ¿Por qué será?_

 _-No lo sé, Lucas-kun. Pero como ya realice la operación…es hora de volver. Tus amigas debes estar preocupadas por ti. –dijo Sakura de manera dulce mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del chico, quien estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que jamás se dio cuenta que el enorme Dragón de Hielo ya no se encontraba allí, sino que ya se encontraba muy lejos desde el momento en el cual Sakura sello a Hades por un tiempo. –Bien. Vamos._

 _-Hai..._


End file.
